


Sicarius

by TehRevving



Series: Agrypnia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Drugs, F/M, Italian Mafia, Knifeplay, Money, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Versus!Ignis AUIgnis Scientia is the best hitman in Insomnia and as his partner; you get to see first hand just how brutal he can be. But the way he looks when he's in his element; dispatching the undesirables of society is like nothing else; he is all grace and power. And well, the hunger in his eyes when he turns to you afterwards is just a bonus.Versus!Ignis x Reader. Second Person. Bloodplay, Drugs, Rough Sex, Violence.Chapter 1 Female ReaderChapter 2 Male Reader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally dreamed this and I just had to write it down.
> 
> This contains graphic descriptions of violence and murder and features blood/knifeplay, blood, gore and drugs being used during sex. Not for the faint of heart.
> 
> This chapter contains a female reader; please go to chapter 2 if you would like to read this fic with a male reader.

**Sicarius : _Assassin_**

The building was inconspicuous but that was to be expected; a dark, windowless warehouse in one of the seedier districts of Insomnia; the sort of place that no one would look twice at. You had been camped in front of it all afternoon and all night; watching it from the surrounding rooftops; swapping positions so you wouldn’t be found. You knew that no one in there suspected anything but it wasn’t worth the risk. 

It was late now; about 10 o’clock at night; your meeting was soon and you were finished with all of your preparations. All that was left now is to wait for your partner to arrive; he didn’t have the time to do any sort of boring reconnaissance like this and he was far too good at what he did anyway. 

It was interesting you supposed how the Crown ran almost the entire drug trade in Lucis and took down anyone that tried to take a piece of it. That wasn’t common knowledge of course but you were privy to a lot of state secrets; even some that normal Crownsguard weren’t. Then again that was just one of the perks that came with being one of the preferred partners of the best hit man in the business. 

A low hum came from beside you. Your phone, you knew who it was without even looking.

“Scientia?” you answered, voice serious.

His voice came through the phone just as no nonsense as usual.  
“I am on route. Summarise”

“Large warehouse with the windows blacked out; x-ray imaging shows that it is identical to the supplied plans. Twenty-two people have entered since 3pm and seven have left. Thermal Imaging confirms fifteen inside with two guards outside the entrance”

“Confirmed. See you in five”

The line went dead. 

You started packing up your kit, the binoculars and plans laid out beside you. You adjusted your clothes; making sure you looked immaculate enough for this job. The plan was the same as usual; get into the inner sanctum, confirm the payload and then dispose of the building’s inhabitants. They were all wannabe drug bosses anyway, scum that didn’t deserve to see the light of day.

It was as you were snapping the lock of your suitcase shut that you heard an almost imperceptible rustle next to you. You turned your head; your partner had arrived.

Ignis Scientia was immaculate as always; it’s not like he ever had even a hair out of place. He towered over you from his standing position as you picked up your suitcase and stood up to your own full height which was still quite a bit shorter than he was. He smiled at you as you made eye contact; it pushed his glasses up his face slightly; made his eyes wrinkle up behind the lenses; it was endearing and softened his whole image for a moment before he was right back to being far too serious. 

You took him in; a dark button down shirt with far too many buttons undone; showing off the pale, defined centre of his chest and the skull pendant sitting at the base of his throat. A leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up on defined forearms with blank ink swirling around them. Hair styled up and pushed back; he was just as perfect as always.

He tilted his head at you slightly. “Are you ready?” his voice was just as no nonsense as always; his voice smooth and intoxicating despite his posh Tenebraean accent.

"Yes sir"

He took your suitcase off you and turned on his heel. You made your way down from the rooftops out of the warehouses’ line of sight; to ensure that if there were any scouts they wouldn’t be able to see you. 

Ignis pressed his finger to his ear; turning on the invisible earpiece in his ear.  
“Incipit Missionem”  
Before turning back to you; you nodded at him and then began the walk up to the entrance of the warehouse.

The men at the door were huge and broad; they didn’t have any visible weaponry on their person but you knew they were armed. Ignis walked up and stood in front of them; staring them down with intensity that would send lesser men scurrying away. You let him do the talking; you knew that he enjoyed it anyway; playing a character.

"We have an appointment with Cognomen Cerva” 

The men turned to look at each other and nodded, "Yes we are expecting you"

The one to the far side of you opened the door and ushered you inside; giving you a glimpse of the firearm concealed in his jacket like it was supposed to scare you. You were met inside the door by another thug; this one visibly armed to the nines with firearms and swords strapped to his back.

"Follow me" The man’s voice was deep and rough as he led you through the twisting corridors. The both of you had already memorised the layout of the building and he took you down the path that you expected. You made a mental note of all of the doors and areas that you passed on your way. The plans you had memorised matched this building perfectly. 

The man led you through the warehouse and towards two more guards that were posted outside another door; the door to the main room.

They made you do the usual thing; discard all of your weapons at the door; not that it mattered because you were both connected to the King’s magic but they didn’t know that. You watched as Ignis pulled out some plant weapons from inside of his jacket; in his sock and one down his pants which made you laugh. You removed the throwing knife from your cleavage and handed it to the guard while winking at him; it was fun to watch his face flush red as you were led through the door behind Ignis and into the inner sanctum.

Through the door was a huge inner room; a sectioned off part of the warehouse. True to your intel there were fifteen men inside. Some sitting around on the couches in the centre of the room, some around the outside standing at some of the various tables set up around the room that were piled high with stacks of money, bricks of white powder and firearms, as well as the multiple heavily armed guards standing at attention.

Everyone in the room had multiple weapons on their person but then again so did you. You turned to Ignis; gave him the quick signal for how many people you had counted and he confirmed it. All of this happened before the man in front of you stopped; gesturing at you to take a seat on one of the long, dark leather couches arranged in a square around a large low table. All of the decor looked expensive and far too nice to be in a place like this; men in power could never help themselves. 

Ignis sat down first and immediately took up a relaxed, lounging position on the couch; looking totally calm despite the dangerous situation he was in; you followed suit.

Almost immediately there was a glass of what you assumed was expensive whisky placed in front of you. The man opposite you; the man you had come here to meet extended a tattooed hand to you encouraging you to have a drink. He was disgusting, well dressed and overweight with terrible facial hair; what a disgraceful human being. The man raised his own glass in a toast and you followed, clinking glasses together. The man and Ignis both downed their glasses but you just took a sip before placing it back down on the table; no one ever looked oddly at a woman not drinking and you preferred to be uninhibited in situations like this. 

Ignis was immediately in his new persona and usually you just let him speak and handle it. You were prepared to speak up if necessary but it never seemed to be. 

"So, I am a busy man. Where is my product?" Ignis had made his voice deeper for this persona, all of his vowels rounded and smooth as he exaggerated his accent. It was almost difficult to concentrate on his words when the tenor of his voice lulled you into a false sense of security, you could see the man opposite you falling for it as well. 

There was a look exchanged with one of the largest thugs in the room who turned and disappeared out through the back door for a moment before returning with a large briefcase. 

It was put down on the table in front of you; the code to it entered where you couldn’t see it and then it was rotated around as it clicked open. Inside was drugs, lots of drugs; bricks of cocaine next to bags of blue crystals, there were handguns scattered about inside of it as well. That proved that these were the men you were looking for then. You reached up to push a lock of hair behind your ear; tapping your earpiece in the process and sending a ‘payload confirmed’ message back to base.

You turned back to find Ignis and the mob boss engaged in some sort of discussion you didn’t care for anymore; they were all going to die; it was just a matter of time.

You turned your head as the door to the outside hallway opened and one of the guards walked in; he was heavily armed and had his gun drawn. 

“Excuse me Sir”

The man opposite you gave a large sigh before turning towards the guard. “What is it?”

"A suspicious van has been spotted driving around the block. What do you suggest that we -- ", he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes raked over you and Ignis on the couch. 

The man’s eye opened wide in panic. "Holy shit that's Ignis Scien--"

He never got to finish his sentence; he couldn’t get the words out due to the blood ejaculating from his throat around the dagger that was firmly embedded in his trachea. The man fell to his knees and then to the floor as blood began to pool around his still warm corpse. The whole room, yourself included turned to face Ignis; who in true Ignis Scientia form was lounging back on the couch. Leather clad legs crossed one over the other, one arm over the edge of the couch; wrapped over the back of where you were sitting while he twirled a dagger between the fingers of his other hand. He looked totally nonchalant; like he hadn’t just murdered a man in cold blood with the sort of pin point accuracy that should chill you to the bone.

The room seemed to move in slow motion; the men didn’t seem to know how to react; they seemed to be too shocked to think about drawing their weapons. They were all staring dumbfounded at each other waiting for someone else to make the first move. 

It was the man opposite you that reacted first; his whole face was flushed red with anger as he reached inside of his jacket. You didn’t see what weapon he had concealed in there; he didn’t get a chance to pull it out. After all, it is pretty difficult to move your hand when you have a knife embedded in your eye socket. Clear liquid began to drip down from his split eyeball as man slumped back dead against the couch.

You turned to face Ignis; twirling your own knife in your hand. He raised his head to look at you; his glasses flashing as he gave you a smirk. You nodded at him and then you both turned your heads to face the room. It seemed like these imbeciles had finally worked out what was going on because they began reaching for their own weapons.

You could feel your heart racing as you stood up from the couch; this was always the best bit. When the traitors were lining up like pigs to slaughter and they had no idea what was going to happen. There was nothing quite like the thrill of the hunt.

Men went down like dominoes across the room. There were daggers and knives and bullets flying through the air. Some overgrown brute rushed towards you with a sword drawn in his hand; what an idiot. You threw a knife straight into his heart; you watched it explode; watched the man’s gait falter as it took him a few seconds to die. You sidestepped out of the way as he crashed down onto the floor next to you; a pool of blood seeping out from his broken body. You kicked at his chest; his limbs twisting unnaturally as his body slumped and fell still inside of the growing crimson pool.

You summoned a pistol using the King’s magic and you couldn’t help but laugh as you shot a man through the back; his body falling forwards into another guard who screamed out as he became weighed down by the dead man’s limp weight. You sauntered towards this man who was seriously panicking as he struggled to move his friends weight from his frame; but he was too frightened; too incoherent to make his body move in the way it needed to; that was the problem with all of these men that thought they knew better; when the going got tough they had no idea how to actually survive. 

You towered over this man on the floor; his hands were shaking as he aimed a pistol at your face. You couldn’t help but laugh madly over his body as you saw that the safety was still on; and when he pressed the trigger only to hear an empty clicking sound that seemed to echo through the room; you couldn’t help yourself. This man’s face was absolute terror; normally they didn’t survive long enough to have that look on their face; the look of a man who has given up on everything and is just awaiting his own death. 

“Long Live the King” you cackled as you drove the pointed heel of your shoe through the hollow at the base of his throat. Blood bubbled up around the wound as you pulled your heel from his skin. You watched his face as he slowly suffocated; blood dribbling from his mouth as he took his last breaths. 

You turned on your dirty heel just in time to watch Ignis slice a man’s throat open with his dual daggers. Blood sprayed out from his neck; coating the walls of the room in red. Ignis turned towards you and you saw that his face was splattered with blood; a dark streak over the lens of his glasses; his once immaculate suit covered in blood and gore; Six you knew you weren’t much better.

There were three men left and they were terrified; aiming pistols at the both of you but far too afraid to shoot. You walked towards Ignis; standing next to him in the pool of blood at his feet. The men just watched you; glancing at each other but doing nothing; you knew they wouldn’t shoot. 

“What’s the matter boys?” you laughed at them and leaned forward. You licked a stripe of someone else’s’ blood off the side of Ignis’ cheek and he turned to look at you before pulling you towards him into a morbid kiss that only seemed to smudge the splatters of blood across both of your faces. Ignis was intoxicating as always, even more so that he tasted like copper and iron rather than coffee; almost enough to make you forget where you were and what you were doing; but then again not quite. 

You pulled away from each other and turned back to look at the idiot men that still hadn’t taken a shot at you yet. They had lowered their weapons and were staring at you in horror; recoiling away from you once you made eye contact. You saw one of them had dropped their firearm; how useless. 

“Save that one for last” you made sure your voice echoed through the room as you gestured to the unarmed man; you watched the pallor of his skin change; watched as all of the blood drained from his face but he didn’t turn and run; not that he would have stood a chance.

You summoned another pistol into your hand and felt the tug of magic as Ignis summoned another dagger into his. You didn’t need to look at each other to decide which target each of you would take; it was instinctive. 

You aimed your pistol and fired; the smell of gunpowder overwhelming your senses as you watched blood and brains spray out from the back of this man’s head. It coated the table and couch behind him in a spray of red and pink. The man beside him crumpled to the floor as Ignis’ dagger found its mark inside of his chest.

That just left one.

Said man was screaming in terror as the both of you advanced towards him; you almost felt bad for him and wanted to put him out of his misery yourself but Ignis tended to save the best for last. 

“Do the honours my Love”

There was a pull of magic as Ignis summoned a larger weapon into his hand; a polearm. It materialised in a flash of blue light and made the room light up in a ghostly purple hue as it mixed with the red. 

The man’s eye’s widened in horror and you couldn’t help but laugh as he fell to his knees in a silent plea for his life. 

The spear was thrown with so much force and the floor was so slick with blood that it moved the man’s lifeless torso across the room as it impacted him. Ignis speared him right through the chest like some sort of animal; the force of his body sliding in the blood knocking over some of the tables that were positioned behind him. 

There was a ripping sound and you watched as bricks of cocaine started flying through the air, catapulted up from the force of the body’s impact with the table; white powder rained down on you like snow.

There were seventeen bodies on the floor in varying states. Some were bent at unnatural angles; others looked like they could stand up at any moment; apart from the blood seeping from their orifices. The room looked like a massacre had taken place inside of it; well it wasn’t far from the truth. The room was tainted red; more red than original paint from the looks of it and all of the furniture was starting to gather a fine layer of white.

You were breathing hard; adrenaline coursing through your body; preparing you for more; but you were done. You turned to look at Ignis; who was also breathing hard; you watched his chest heave from the exertion of throwing his polearm. There was blood matted into his hair and streaked across his face as he blinked white out of his eyes. 

Ignis made eye contact with you and he had a look of absolute hunger; the sort of primal look that overtook all of your senses. The sort of look that makes you stop everything that you are doing and give in to basic instinct. 

You went to him; swept him up in a kiss even more intense than the last you had shared. There were teeth clacking against teeth as you struggled to pull him against you hard enough. Ignis wasn’t playing games; he let you kiss him as his hands gripped your bare arms hard enough to bruise. You didn’t get a chance to react before he was pushing you to the floor. You went down willingly; even though there was a puddle of what was probably a mixture of multiple different people’s blood congealing at your feet. 

You could feel the rough surface of the warehouse floor; it was just bare concrete and it was abrasive on your skin as Ignis dragged you against it in his haste to get on top of you. He tasted like sweat, blood and iron as his lips met yours again; as his weight settled on top of you; as his hips pressed against yours. You could feel the blood on the floor soaking into the fabric of your clothes as you writhed your hips underneath him.

The time that you had was limited; you knew that and with all of the adrenaline coursing through your system; all of the conflicting highs and emotions running through your body you knew this was not going to be a long draw out fuck; they never were. So you wasted no time in yanking open Ignis’ shirt; buttons went flying, you heard some of them bounce and others just hit the floor with a wet thunk but you didn’t care about that you were too busy running your hands over the tattooed skin that was now exposed to you. Every part of Ignis was hard; corded, lithe muscle under soft skin littered with scars. You mapped him out under your hands; tracing around where you knew his tattoos where even if you couldn’t feel them; the designs curling across his chest and down to his waist and hips.

You found yourself lost in the feel of his lips against yours; the taste of whisky and iron on his tongue as it clashed with your own. Ignis’ hands were rough against your own clothing and you arched your back into the pressure against your front as he ripped off your own shirt. The fabric squelched as it fell into the blood surrounding you and you threw your head back hard into the floor as large rough hands began to assault your chest. 

You clawed at his skin; running your hands under the torn fabric of his shirt and raking sharp nails down his back. He enjoyed the pain; the feel of someone being rough with him. He was practically growling against your lips; his hips grinding against yours in long; drawn out strokes. You moved your hands lower down his back; tightening in a grip around his slim waist; feeling the muscles of his body work as he moved against you. Your hands moved down to his hips; squeezing at them before moving to his ass. You pulled him down towards your core; pressing the intimate parts of you together. The feel of his clothed cock pulsing against your core made you throw your head back into the concrete once more; baring your neck to him as he took the opportunity to bite down hard on your throat. The pain of it made you cry out and you felt sure that he had drawn your own blood as he groaned out against your skin.

His belt was next as you moved your hands to the front of it. You unclasped the buckle with ease and then began to pull the leather tight across his hips to release the notch. You pulled it tight; far tighter than was necessary to actually release the clasp but you couldn’t help teasing him. It was exhilarating; the way his breath hitched as his pants got uncomfortably tight; the way you could feel his hard cock pulse through the fabric as you held it tight; the strength in his slender hips against your hands as he rocked impatiently against you in discomfort. He ran his teeth down your neck in warning; nipping at your skin. You sighed in defeat as you then released the tension on his hips; his belt springing open accompanied by the tinkling of metal on metal. You undid his fly and pulled everything down just enough so that you could feel the heat and hardness of him still clothed against your core; the base of his cock pulsing against your clit.

Ignis moved, leaning his weight off of you and sitting himself back; knees folded underneath him as he sat between your legs. You gave a most undignified whine as the pressure of him left your core and he laughed slightly behind his far too cool façade. There was lust in his eyes, lust, hunger and danger; you couldn’t look away from him. You were drawn into the slits of green framing his blown out pupils; the reflection of them behind his blood stained spectacles. He would have sent a weaker person running but you wanted this; you wanted him to absolutely destroy you.

“Like what you see?” of course you fucking did; but you didn’t want to say it outright. You started to move to sit yourself up; he helped you, running gloved hands along the bare skin of your waist. You noticed that his touch was wet and when you looked down you saw that he was leaving a trail of blood across your skin; someone else’s blood. He noticed you looking, of course he did; there was nothing on Eos that could escape this man’s cognition. 

His hands left your waist and then he moved them up to his collarbone; you watched entranced as they rose and fell against his skin in time with his deep breaths. The way his muscles and tattoos shifted; the way the tribal pattern that was more like snaking vines and flowers ran down his chest and across to his waist; the way that the thorns decorating the vines looked almost like cuts and scars. The small pieces; guns, swords and other weapons dancing across the hard lines of his abs, all done in differing art styles. Everything about his body, his lithe form and the way his muscles were laid out drew your attention down to your favourite tattoo on him; the crest of the Lucii; the emblem of the royal family, emblazoned on his hip. It looked more like a brand than a tattoo, nestled against the hard line of his hip bone and the sweet v drawing your eyes lower to his undone belt and pants.

Ignis noticed that your eyes had strayed and he cleared his throat to get your attention. You hurriedly glanced back up into his eyes.

“You should have waited,” you didn’t understand what he meant until he started to move his hands across his collarbone and shoulder; running gloved fingers down across his skin; leaving a trail of smeared crimson behind.

Ignis slid his hands down his chest and torso; following the vines across his chest; coating the snaking lines in a patchy, coagulating red. Your body reacted without you consciously controlling it, you didn’t even think about it. Ignis cocked an eyebrow at you as you dipped your head lower towards his torso but did nothing as your tongue reached out to his skin. You started to lick in the opposite direction that his hand had done; starting from the jut of his hip and running up the line of Six knows how many different people’s blood. Moving your way up his torso, licking up and smearing red across him until you pulled his lips to yours in a crushing, metallic kiss.

You pull away from him and he chases after your lips; not letting you leave. Pulling you tight against him; pressing your hips together and rocking them together. He pulls away from you after what feels like an age and holds you in place with his hands. You watch him look at your face curiously before he leans forwards and licks a stripe up your cheek; your skin feels like it’s burning as he pulls away. Ignis turns towards you and sticks out his tongue; you can see it covered in red and white; the two colours not really mixing together. You lunge towards him again and press your tongue into his mouth; pressing against his own as you duel for dominance. You can taste the strong and sweet metallic for a moment before your tongue starts to go numb from the drugs. It doesn’t matter at all that you can’t feel your tongue or lips anymore; all that matters is that your bodies are pressed together. 

Ignis pulled his hips away from yours with a jingling of metal as his hands start working his pants low enough to free his cock. You bite down on his tongue when you feel it bounce free against your thigh. Strong hands on your hips adjust you until the base of his bare cock is pulsing against your clit again. Distracting you from the sudden stronger metallic taste flooding your senses as his tongue begins to bleed. 

You were thrown back to the ground roughly; pushed down into the congealed pool of blood and cocaine underneath you. You felt it stick in your hair and coat your skin in a tacky, pink wetness. The look of Ignis leaning down over you; blood smeared over his spectacles and his eyes blown open with lust; the tiniest glimmer of green visible around the deep circles of black made a pleasurable shiver run down your spine. He looked terrifying and alluring; like a demon that you knew you wanted but shouldn’t have; but he was so much better than that. 

Suddenly he was fully on top of you; bearing down on you as he lined himself up with your entrance. You were dripping for him and between your legs covered with enough of other people’s blood to ease through the process regardless. You close your eyes and relax your body against the dirty floor. 

You wait for him; for far too long and you crack open your eyes to see what is happening.

You can feel his cock still pulsing against your entrance but looking up you can see Ignis’ head darting around the room; looking for something.

“Ignis” you call out for him and his hungry eyes return to yours for a moment before they move back to look at the table next to you. You turn your head and watch for a moment; the rhythmic drip drip drip of blood oozing from the top of the table down to the floor near your hip. The sight didn’t interest you at all; and it was literally the devil if it was distracting Ignis from pounding into you right this second. You started trying to pull him closer to you with your legs; wrapping them tight around his hips.

A stinging sensation across your hip pulled you out of your trance. Ignis had hit you!

You turned to look him in the eye in disgust; not that you didn’t really enjoy it of course. You saw him wink at you through the tint of his glasses but you didn’t even care anymore; you just wanted him inside of you. Ignis moved an arm out and grabbed onto the table; pushing it to the floor and sending the contents of it flying up into the air. The table hit the floor with a loud crash and the bastard took that moment to finally enter you. 

You cried out his name as finally you felt full with the stretch of him inside of you; the roughness of his thrusts and the silken feel of him inside of you as he finally, finally gave you what you needed.

You opened your eyes to look at him; trying to shift your focus away from the way your hips were rocking against him. He waited until you seemed coherent because he spoke; his voice deep with lust and velvet smooth.

“Look up”

You struggled to tear your eyes away but did what he asked and it was absolutely beautiful. The briefcases that had been on the table; now lay open and empty on the floor from when Ignis had launched them into the air by tipping the table over. What had been the contents of the cases were now falling through the air; stacks upon stacks and loose bills of money; fluttering down around the both of you.

You were in ecstasy as Ignis fucked you into the puddle of blood underneath your body; so many other people’s blood. The blood of people that didn’t matter as cocaine and money rained down on you from above. It was so fucking romantic.

There was no way that this was going to be slow. Ignis set a brutal pace that left you begging for more; his hands tight on your hips; holding onto you and forcing your body against his the way that he wanted. You could feel your hair stick to the tacky floor; felt the drag of it as the weighted down strands refused to move in the same way that your head was. You could feel the drag of your shirt that was barely hanging on your frame; the material was absolutely soaked through with blood and felt heavy as it stuck and unstuck to your skin with wet squelching noises. 

Your skin slid effortlessly against each other’s; slick with sweat and blood. The sharp V of his slim hips was brushing against your clit and it was absolute perfection. There was a thin line of blood dripping down the side of his lip from where you had bit him earlier and you couldn’t resist leaning forward to lick it up. Apparently that wasn’t the right thing to do. 

Ignis looked down at you with a mischievous almost evil glint in his eyes and making sure you were watching; he summoned a dagger. He didn’t draw it out; he went straight for his prize; running the blade down the centre of your chest. Ignis cut a thin but deep line down the centre of your chest; between your breasts and then trailing off to your waist. You cried out at the stinging pain of it but all it did was light a fire on your over sensitive nerves; besides any pain was quickly replaced by scorching heat as Ignis began to run his tongue over the cut. Licking up your blood before he returned to your lips; the taste of your own copper on his tongue was indescribable as his hips pounded against yours. You could feel every ridge of his chest and abs against you as the blood between you welled up and smudged against you with every thrust. 

It didn’t take you too long to lose yourself against his body; until you clenched around his dick as his hips stuttered against you. Ignis looked otherworldly, far too attractive for this dimensional plane. His normally perfect hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at you through fogged up lenses; his open shirt in complete disarray and his tattooed skin covered in your own slick red. The fact that there were green bills somehow still falling down above him; framing the way that he took up most of your vision. You were so caught up in your own ecstasy that you didn’t notice him pulling out and coming all over your chest until you opened your eyes to see him staring at your torso. You looked down to see his essence mixing with the blood still welling from the cut down your chest; the colours running together before dripping down the side of your body and mixing into the pool on the floor.

The both of you just lay there; struggling to catch your breath.

Then you heard footsteps. 

“Scientia. The package has been secured,” the both of you whipped your heads around towards the unexpected voice as blonde hair began to peek through the doorway.

The man just stood there; shotgun cocked over his shoulder staring at the both of you on the floor and looking in utter disbelief at the mess you had made of the room.

“Shit. Again you two? I need to get here quicker next time,” The man then caught your eye and winked at you in particular, “Maybe next time I can join in”

Ignis stood up to face him; cock still out and totally unashamed of his nudity; or the filthy colour of his skin. 

“Argentum,” Ignis’ voice was unenthused “Do you have anything actually productive to add?”

Prompto looked dejected but picked himself up quickly enough.

“Right then. I’ll leave you psychopaths to it,” the blonde turned to walk away. “The clean-up crew will be here in half an hour and I am sure they don’t want to see your cock”

Ignis paid him no attention as he turned back to you; you could see your own reflection in his glasses. Your face and skin covered in blood and your hair; stained red fanned out around your head like a sick, twisted halo. You could see the mess he had made of your chest; the loose bills surrounding the both of you and the way that the blood around you was parted in the shape of your bodies.

Ignis pulled you towards him and bit down hard on your neck. 

“That gives us time for another round. If you’re up for it,” his voice all lust.

You had never been more ready for anything in your life.


	2. Sicarius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a writing exercise I converted Sicarius to be with a Male Reader rather than a Female Reader, so if that's the sort of thing that interests you then please enjoy. If not, head to Chapter 1 to read this fic with a Female Reader.
> 
> This fic contains graphic descriptions of violence and murder and features blood/knifeplay, blood, gore and drugs being used during sex. Not for the faint of heart.

**Sicarius : _Assassin_**

The building was inconspicuous but that was to be expected; a dark, windowless warehouse in one of the seedier districts of Insomnia; the sort of place that no one would look twice at. You had been camped in front of it all afternoon and all night; watching it from the surrounding rooftops; swapping positions so you wouldn’t be found. You knew that no one in there suspected anything but it wasn’t worth the risk. 

It was late now; about 10 o’clock at night; your meeting was soon and you were finished with all of your preparations. All that was left now is to wait for your partner to arrive; he didn’t have the time to do any sort of boring reconnaissance like this and he was far too good at what he did anyway. 

It was interesting you supposed how the Crown ran almost the entire drug trade in Lucis and took down anyone that tried to take a piece of it. That wasn’t common knowledge of course but you were privy to a lot of state secrets; even some that normal Crownsguard weren’t. Then again that was just one of the perks that came with being one of the preferred partners of the best hit man in the business. 

A low hum came from beside you. Your phone, you knew who it was without even looking.

“Scientia?” you answered, voice serious.

His voice came through the phone just as no nonsense as usual.  
“I am on route. Summarise”

“Large warehouse with the windows blacked out; x-ray imaging shows that it is identical to the supplied plans. Twenty-two people have entered since 3pm and seven have left. Thermal Imaging confirms fifteen inside with two guards outside the entrance”

“Confirmed. See you in five”

The line went dead. 

You started packing up your kit, the binoculars and plans laid out beside you. You adjusted your clothes; making sure you looked immaculate enough for this job. The plan was the same as usual; get into the inner sanctum, confirm the payload and then dispose of the building’s inhabitants. They were all wannabe drug bosses anyway, scum that didn’t deserve to see the light of day.

It was as you were snapping the lock of your suitcase shut that you heard an almost imperceptible rustle next to you. You turned your head; your partner had arrived.

Ignis Scientia was immaculate as always; it’s not like he ever had even a hair out of place. He towered over you from his standing position as you picked up your suitcase and stood up to your own full height which was still quite a bit shorter than he was. He smiled at you as you made eye contact; it pushed his glasses up his face slightly; made his eyes wrinkle up behind the lenses; it was endearing and softened his whole image for a moment before he was right back to being far too serious. 

You took him in; a dark button down shirt with far too many buttons undone; showing off the pale, defined centre of his chest and the skull pendant sitting at the base of his throat. A leather jacket with the sleeves pushed up on defined forearms with blank ink swirling around them. Hair styled up and pushed back; he was just as perfect as always.

He tilted his head at you slightly. “Are you ready?” his voice was just as no nonsense as always; his voice smooth and intoxicating despite his posh Tenebraean accent.

"Yes sir"

He took your suitcase off you and turned on his heel. You made your way down from the rooftops out of the warehouses’ line of sight; to ensure that if there were any scouts they wouldn’t be able to see you. 

Ignis pressed his finger to his ear; turning on the invisible earpiece in his ear.  
“Incipit Missionem”  
Before turning back to you; you nodded at him and then began the walk up to the entrance of the warehouse.

The men at the door were huge and broad; they didn’t have any visible weaponry on their person but you knew they were armed. Ignis walked up and stood in front of them; staring them down with intensity that would send lesser men scurrying away. You let him do the talking; you knew that he enjoyed it anyway; playing a character.

"We have an appointment with Cognomen Cerva” 

The men turned to look at each other and nodded, "Yes we are expecting you"

The one to the far side of you opened the door and ushered you inside; giving you a glimpse of the firearm concealed in his jacket like it was supposed to scare you. You were met inside the door by another thug; this one visibly armed to the nines with firearms and swords strapped to his back.

"Follow me" The man’s voice was deep and rough as he led you through the twisting corridors. The both of you had already memorised the layout of the building and he took you down the path that you expected. You made a mental note of all of the doors and areas that you passed on your way. The plans you had memorised matched this building perfectly. 

The man led you through the warehouse and towards two more guards that were posted outside another door; the door to the main room.

They made you do the usual thing; discard all of your weapons at the door; not that it mattered because you were both connected to the King’s magic but they didn’t know that. You watched as Ignis pulled out some plant weapons from inside of his jacket; in his sock and one down his pants which made you laugh. You removed the throwing knife strapped to your ankle and received a very awkward pat down from the guard before you were led through the door behind Ignis and into the inner sanctum.

Through the door was a huge inner room; a sectioned off part of the warehouse. True to your intel there were fifteen men inside. Some sitting around on the couches in the centre of the room, some around the outside standing at some of the various tables set up around the room that were piled high with stacks of money, bricks of white powder and firearms, as well as the multiple heavily armed guards standing at attention.

Everyone in the room had multiple weapons on their person but then again so did you. You turned to Ignis; gave him the quick signal for how many people you had counted and he confirmed it. All of this happened before the man in front of you stopped; gesturing at you to take a seat on one of the long, dark leather couches arranged in a square around a large low table. All of the decor looked expensive and far too nice to be in a place like this; men in power could never help themselves. 

Ignis sat down first and immediately took up a relaxed, lounging position on the couch; looking totally calm despite the dangerous situation he was in; you followed suit.

Almost immediately there was a glass of what you assumed was expensive whisky placed in front of you. The man opposite you; the man you had come here to meet extended a tattooed hand to you encouraging you to have a drink. He was disgusting, well dressed and overweight with terrible facial hair; what a disgraceful human being. The man raised his own glass in a toast and you followed, clinking glasses together. The man and Ignis both downed their glasses but you just took a sip before placing it back down on the table; you got some odd looks but it didn’t matter; it was all part of the plan to catch them off guard anyway. 

Ignis was immediately in his new persona and usually you just let him speak and handle it. You were prepared to speak up if necessary but it never seemed to be. 

"So, I am a busy man. Where is my product?" Ignis had made his voice deeper for this persona, all of his vowels rounded and smooth as he exaggerated his accent. It was almost difficult to concentrate on his words when the tenor of his voice lulled you into a false sense of security, you could see the man opposite you falling for it as well. 

There was a look exchanged with one of the largest thugs in the room who turned and disappeared out through the back door for a moment before returning with a large briefcase. 

It was put down on the table in front of you; the code to it entered where you couldn’t see it and then it was rotated around as it clicked open. Inside was drugs, lots of drugs; bricks of cocaine next to bags of blue crystals, there were handguns scattered about inside of it as well. That proved that these were the men you were looking for then. You reached up inconspicuously to your ear; tapping your earpiece in the process and sending a ‘payload confirmed’ message back to base.

You turned back to find Ignis and the mob boss engaged in some sort of discussion you didn’t care for anymore; they were all going to die; it was just a matter of time.

You turned your head as the door to the outside hallway opened and one of the guards walked in; he was heavily armed and had his gun drawn. 

“Excuse me Sir”

The man opposite you gave a large sigh before turning towards the guard. “What is it?”

"A suspicious van has been spotted driving around the block. What do you suggest that we -- ", he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes raked over you and Ignis on the couch. 

The man’s eye opened wide in panic. "Holy shit that's Ignis Scien--"

He never got to finish his sentence; he couldn’t get the words out due to the blood ejaculating from his throat around the dagger that was firmly embedded in his trachea. The man fell to his knees and then to the floor as blood began to pool around his still warm corpse. The whole room, yourself included turned to face Ignis; who in true Ignis Scientia form was lounging back on the couch. Leather clad legs crossed one over the other, one arm over the edge of the couch; wrapped over the back of where you were sitting while he twirled a dagger between the fingers of his other hand. He looked totally nonchalant; like he hadn’t just murdered a man in cold blood with the sort of pin point accuracy that should chill you to the bone.

The room seemed to move in slow motion; the men didn’t seem to know how to react; they seemed to be too shocked to think about drawing their weapons. They were all staring dumbfounded at each other waiting for someone else to make the first move. 

It was the man opposite you that reacted first; his whole face was flushed red with anger as he reached inside of his jacket. You didn’t see what weapon he had concealed in there; he didn’t get a chance to pull it out. After all, it is pretty difficult to move your hand when you have a knife embedded in your eye socket. Clear liquid began to drip down from his split eyeball as the man slumped back dead against the couch.

You turned to face Ignis; twirling your own knife in your hand. He raised his head to look at you; his glasses flashing as he gave you a smirk. You nodded at him and then you both turned your heads to face the room. It seemed like these imbeciles had finally worked out what was going on because they began reaching for their own weapons.

You could feel your heart racing as you stood up from the couch; this was always the best bit. When the traitors were lining up like pigs to slaughter and they had no idea what was going to happen. There was nothing quite like the thrill of the hunt.

Men went down like dominoes across the room. There were daggers and knives and bullets flying through the air. Some overgrown brute rushed towards you with a sword drawn in his hand; what an idiot. You threw a knife straight into his heart; you watched it explode; watched the man’s gait falter as it took him a few seconds to die. You sidestepped out of the way as he crashed down onto the floor next to you; a pool of blood seeping out from his broken body. You kicked at his chest; his limbs twisting unnaturally as his body slumped and fell still inside of the growing crimson pool.

You summoned a pistol using the King’s magic and you couldn’t help but laugh as you shot a man through the back; his body falling forwards into another guard who screamed out as he became weighed down by the dead man’s limp weight. You sauntered towards this man who was seriously panicking as he struggled to move his friends weight from his frame; but he was too frightened; too incoherent to make his body move in the way it needed to; that was the problem with all of these idiots that thought they knew better; when the going got tough they had no idea how to actually survive. 

You towered over this man on the floor; his hands were shaking as he aimed a pistol at your face. You couldn’t help but laugh madly over his body as you saw that the safety was still on; and when he pressed the trigger only to hear an empty clicking sound that seemed to echo through the room; you couldn’t help yourself. This man’s face was absolute terror; normally they didn’t survive long enough to have that look on their face; the look of a man who has given up on everything and is just awaiting his own death. 

“Long Live the King” you cackled as you drove the heel of your shoe into his throat; watching his windpipe get crushed under the weight of your foot. Blood bubbled from between the man’s lips as you removed your shoe from his skin. You watched his face as he slowly suffocated; blood dribbling from his mouth as he took his last breaths. 

You turned on your dirty heel just in time to watch Ignis slice a man’s throat open with his dual daggers. Blood sprayed out from his neck; coating the walls of the room in red. Ignis turned towards you and you saw that his face was splattered with blood; a dark streak over the lens of his glasses; his once immaculate suit covered in blood and gore; Six you knew you weren’t much better.

There were three men left and they were terrified; aiming pistols at the both of you but far too afraid to shoot. You walked towards Ignis; standing next to him in the pool of blood at his feet. The men just watched you; glancing at each other but doing nothing; you knew they wouldn’t shoot. 

“What’s the matter?” you laughed at them and leaned forward. You licked a stripe of someone else’s’ blood off the side of Ignis’ cheek and he turned to look at you before pulling you towards him into a morbid kiss that only seemed to smudge the splatters of blood across both of your faces. Ignis was intoxicating as always, even more so that he tasted like copper and iron rather than coffee; almost enough to make you forget where you were and what you were doing; but then again not quite. 

You pulled away from each other and turned back to look at the idiots that still hadn’t taken a shot at you yet. They had lowered their weapons and were staring at you in horror; recoiling away from you once you made eye contact. You saw one of them had dropped their firearm; how useless. 

“Save that one for last” you made sure your voice echoed through the room as you gestured to the unarmed man; you watched the pallor of his skin change; watched as all of the blood drained from his face but he didn’t turn and run; not that he would have stood a chance.

You summoned another pistol into your hand and felt the tug of magic as Ignis summoned another dagger into his. You didn’t need to look at each other to decide which target each of you would take; it was instinctive. 

You aimed your pistol and fired; the smell of gunpowder overwhelming your senses as you watched blood and brains spray out from the back of this man’s head. It coated the table and couch behind him in a spray of red and pink. The man beside him crumpled to the floor as Ignis’ dagger found its mark inside of his chest.

That just left one.

Said man was screaming in terror as the both of you advanced towards him; you almost felt bad for him and wanted to put him out of his misery yourself but Ignis tended to save the best for last. 

“Do the honours my Love”

There was a pull of magic as Ignis summoned a larger weapon into his hand; a polearm. It materialised in a flash of blue light and made the room light up in a ghostly purple hue as it mixed with the red. 

The man’s eye’s widened in horror and you couldn’t help but laugh as he fell to his knees in a silent plea for his life. 

The spear was thrown with so much force and the floor was so slick with blood that it moved the man’s lifeless torso across the room as it impacted him. Ignis speared him right through the chest like some sort of animal; the force of his body sliding in the blood knocking over some of the tables that were positioned behind him. 

There was a ripping sound and you watched as bricks of cocaine started flying through the air, catapulted up from the force of the body’s impact with the table; white powder rained down on you like snow.

There were seventeen bodies on the floor in varying states. Some were bent at unnatural angles; others looked like they could stand up at any moment; apart from the blood seeping from their orifices. The room looked like a massacre had taken place inside of it; well it wasn’t far from the truth. The room was tainted red; more red than original paint from the looks of it and all of the furniture was starting to gather a fine layer of white.

You were breathing hard; adrenaline coursing through your body; preparing you for more; but you were done. You turned to look at Ignis; who was also breathing hard; you watched his chest heave from the exertion of throwing his polearm. There was blood matted into his hair and streaked across his face as he blinked white out of his eyes. 

Ignis made eye contact with you and he had a look of absolute hunger; the sort of primal look that overtook all of your senses. The sort of look that makes you stop everything that you are doing and give in to basic instinct. 

You went to him; swept up in a kiss even more intense than the last you had shared. There were teeth clacking against teeth as you struggled to pull him against you hard enough. Ignis wasn’t playing games; he let you kiss him as his hands gripped your arms hard enough to bruise. You didn’t get a chance to react before he was pushing you to the floor. You went down willingly; even though there was a puddle of what was probably a mixture of multiple different people’s blood congealing at your feet. 

You could feel the rough surface of the warehouse floor; it was just bare concrete and it was abrasive on your skin as Ignis dragged you against it in his haste to get on top of you. He tasted like sweat, blood and iron as his lips met yours again; as his weight settled on top of you; as his hips pressed against yours. You could feel the blood on the floor soaking into the fabric of your clothes as you writhed your hips underneath him.

The time that you had was limited; you knew that and with all of the adrenaline coursing through your system; all of the conflicting highs and emotions running through your body you knew this was not going to be a long draw out fuck; they never were. So you wasted no time in yanking open Ignis’ shirt; buttons went flying, you heard some of them bounce and others just hit the floor with a wet thunk but you didn’t care about that you were too busy running your hands over the tattooed skin that was now exposed to you. Every part of Ignis was hard; corded, lithe muscle under soft skin littered with scars. You mapped him out under your hands; tracing around where you knew his tattoos where even if you couldn’t feel them; the designs curling across his chest and down to his waist and hips.

You found yourself lost in the feel of his lips against yours; the taste of whisky and iron on his tongue as it clashed with your own. Ignis’ hands were rough against your own clothing and you arched your back into the pressure against your front as he ripped off your own shirt. The fabric squelched as it fell into the blood surrounding you and you threw your head back hard into the floor as large rough hands began to assault your chest. 

You clawed at his skin; running your hands under the torn fabric of his shirt and raking nails down his back. He enjoyed the pain; the feel of someone being rough with him. He was practically growling against your lips; his hips grinding against yours in long; drawn out strokes. You moved your hands lower down his back; tightening in a grip around his slim waist; feeling the muscles of his body work as he moved against you. Your hands moved down to his hips; squeezing at them before moving to his ass. You pulled him down towards your core; pressing the intimate parts of you together. The feel of his clothed cock pulsing against your own made you throw your head back into the concrete once more; baring your neck to him as he took the opportunity to bite down hard on your throat. The pain of it made you cry out and you felt sure that he had drawn your own blood as he groaned out against your skin.

His belt was next as you moved your hands to the front of it. You unclasped the buckle with ease and then began to pull the leather tight across his hips to release the notch. You pulled it tight; far tighter than was necessary to actually release the clasp but you couldn’t help teasing him. It was exhilarating; the way his breath hitched as his pants got uncomfortably tight; the way you could feel his hard cock pulse through the fabric as you held it tight; the strength in his slender hips against your hands as he rocked impatiently against you in discomfort. He ran his teeth down your neck in warning; nipping at your skin. You sighed in defeat as you then released the tension on his hips; his belt springing open accompanied by the tinkling of metal on metal. You undid his fly and pulled everything down just enough so that you could feel the heat and hardness of him still clothed against you; the base of his cock pulsing against yours.

Ignis moved, leaning his weight off of you and sitting himself back; knees folded underneath him as he sat between your legs. You gave a most undignified whine as the pressure of him left you and he laughed slightly behind his far too cool façade. There was lust in his eyes, lust, hunger and danger; you couldn’t look away from him. You were drawn into the slits of green framing his blown out pupils; the reflection of them behind his blood stained spectacles. He would have sent a weaker person running but you wanted this; you wanted him to absolutely destroy you.

“Like what you see?” of course you fucking did; but you didn’t want to say it outright. You started to move to sit yourself up; he helped you, running gloved hands along the bare skin of your waist. You noticed that his touch was wet and when you looked down you saw that he was leaving a trail of blood across your skin; someone else’s blood. He noticed you looking, of course he did; there was nothing on Eos that could escape this man’s cognition. 

His hands left your waist and then he moved them up to his collarbone; you watched entranced as they rose and fell against his skin in time with his deep breaths. The way his muscles and tattoos shifted; the way the tribal pattern that was more like snaking vines and flowers ran down his chest and across to his waist; the way that the thorns decorating the vines looked almost like cuts and scars. The small pieces; guns, swords and other weapons dancing across the hard lines of his abs, all done in differing art styles. Everything about his body, his lithe form and the way his muscles were laid out drew your attention down to your favourite tattoo on him; the crest of the Lucii; the emblem of the royal family, emblazoned on his hip. It looked more like a brand than a tattoo, nestled against the hard line of his hip bone and the sweet v drawing your eyes lower to his undone belt and pants.

Ignis noticed that your eyes had strayed and he cleared his throat to get your attention. You hurriedly glanced back up into his eyes.

“You should have waited,” you didn’t understand what he meant until he started to move his hands across his collarbone and shoulder; running gloved fingers down across his skin; leaving a trail of smeared crimson behind.

Ignis slid his hands down his chest and torso; following the vines across his chest; coating the snaking lines in a patchy, coagulating red. Your body reacted without you consciously controlling it, you didn’t even think about it. Ignis cocked an eyebrow at you as you dipped your head lower towards his torso but did nothing as your tongue reached out to his skin. You started to lick in the opposite direction that his hand had done; starting from the jut of his hip and running up the line of Six knows how many different people’s blood. Moving your way up his torso, licking up and smearing red across him until you pulled his lips to yours in a crushing, metallic kiss.

You pull away from him and he chases after your lips; not letting you leave. Pulling you tight against him; pressing your hips together and rocking them together. He pulls away from you after what feels like an age and holds you in place with his hands. You watch him look at your face curiously before he leans forwards and licks a stripe up your cheek; your skin feels like it’s burning as he pulls away. Ignis turns towards you and sticks out his tongue; you can see it covered in red and white; the two colours not really mixing together. You lunge towards him again and press your tongue into his mouth; pressing against his own as you duel for dominance. You can taste the strong and sweet metallic for a moment before your tongue starts to go numb from the drugs. It doesn’t matter at all that you can’t feel your tongue or lips anymore; all that matters is that your bodies are pressed together. 

Ignis pulled his hips away from yours with a jingling of metal as his hands start working his pants low enough to free his cock. You bite down on his tongue when you feel it bounce free against your thigh. Strong hands on your hips adjust you until your pants are down and the length of his bare cock pressing against your own. Distracting you from the sudden stronger metallic taste flooding your senses as his tongue begins to bleed. 

You were thrown back to the ground roughly; pushed down into the congealed pool of blood and cocaine underneath you. You felt it stick in your hair and coat your skin in a tacky, pink wetness. The look of Ignis leaning down over you; blood smeared over his spectacles and his eyes blown open with lust; the tiniest glimmer of green visible around the deep circles of black made a pleasurable shiver run down your spine. He looked terrifying and alluring; like a demon that you knew you wanted but shouldn’t have; but he was so much better than that. 

Suddenly he was fully on top of you; bearing down on you as he lined himself up with your entrance. He looked at you with a questioning glance; checking that this was ok. Of course you had prepared earlier; knowing that this was an almost unavoidable eventuality of going on a job together. The both of you were covered with enough of other people’s blood to ease through the process regardless. You close your eyes and relax your body against the dirty floor. 

You wait for him; for far too long and you crack open your eyes to see what is happening.

You can feel his cock still pulsing against your entrance but looking up you can see Ignis’ head darting around the room; looking for something.

“Ignis” you call out for him and his hungry eyes return to yours for a moment before they move back to look at the table next to you. You turn your head and watch for a moment; the rhythmic drip drip drip of blood oozing from the top of the table down to the floor near your hip. The sight didn’t interest you at all; and it was literally the devil if it was distracting Ignis from pounding into you right this second. You started trying to pull him closer to you with your legs; wrapping them tight around his hips.

A stinging sensation across your hip pulled you out of your trance. Ignis had hit you!

You turned to look him in the eye in disgust; not that you didn’t really enjoy it of course. You saw him wink at you through the tint of his glasses but you didn’t even care anymore; you just wanted him inside of you. Ignis moved an arm out and grabbed onto the table; pushing it to the floor and sending the contents of it flying up into the air. The table hit the floor with a loud crash and the bastard took that moment to finally enter you. 

You cried out his name as finally you felt full with the stretch of him inside of you; the roughness of his thrusts and the silken feel of him inside of you as he finally, finally gave you what you needed.

You opened your eyes to look at him; trying to shift your focus away from the way your hips were rocking against him. He waited until you seemed coherent before he spoke; his voice deep with lust and velvet smooth.

“Look up”

You struggled to tear your eyes away but did what he asked and it was absolutely beautiful. The briefcases that had been on the table; now lay open and empty on the floor from when Ignis had launched them into the air by tipping the table over. What had been the contents of the cases were now falling through the air; stacks upon stacks and loose bills of money; fluttering down around the both of you.

You were in ecstasy as Ignis fucked you into the puddle of blood underneath your body; so many other people’s blood. The blood of people that didn’t matter as cocaine and money rained down on you from above. It was so fucking romantic.

There was no way that this was going to be slow. Ignis set a brutal pace that left you begging for more; his hands tight on your hips; holding onto you and forcing your body against his the way that he wanted. You could feel your hair stick to the tacky floor; felt the drag of it as the weighted down strands refused to move in the same way that your head was. You could feel the drag of your shirt that was barely hanging on your frame; the material was absolutely soaked through with blood and felt heavy as it stuck and unstuck to your skin with wet squelching noises. 

Your skin slid effortlessly against each other’s; slick with sweat and blood. The sharp V of his slim hips rubbing against your aching cock and it was absolute perfection. There was a thin line of blood dripping down the side of his lip from where you had bit him earlier and you couldn’t resist leaning forward to lick it up. Apparently that wasn’t the right thing to do. 

Ignis looked down at you with a mischievous almost evil glint in his eyes and making sure you were watching; he summoned a dagger. He didn’t draw it out; he went straight for his prize; running the blade down the centre of your chest. Ignis cut a thin but deep line down the centre of your chest; between the heaving line of your pecs and then trailing off to your waist. You cried out at the stinging pain of it but all it did was light a fire on your over sensitive nerves; besides any pain was quickly replaced by scorching heat as Ignis began to run his tongue over the cut. Licking up your blood before he returned to your lips; the taste of your own copper on his tongue was indescribable as his hips pounded against yours. You could feel every ridge of his chest and abs against you as the blood between you welled up and smudged against you with every thrust. 

It didn’t take you too long to lose yourself against his body once his hand moved to your cock; didn’t take long until you clenched around his dick as his hips stuttered against you. Ignis looked otherworldly, far too attractive for this dimensional plane. His normally perfect hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at you through fogged up lenses; his open shirt in complete disarray and his tattooed skin covered in your own slick red. The fact that there were green bills somehow still falling down above him; framing the way that he took up most of your vision. You were so caught up in your own ecstasy that you didn’t notice him pulling out and coming all over your chest until you opened your eyes to see him staring at your torso. You looked down to see his essence mixing with your own and also with the blood still welling from the cut down your chest; the colours running together before dripping down the side of your body and mixing into the pool on the floor.

The both of you just lay there; struggling to catch your breath.

Then you heard footsteps. 

“Scientia. The package has been secured,” the both of you whipped your heads around towards the unexpected voice as blonde hair began to peek through the doorway.

The man just stood there; shotgun cocked over his shoulder staring at the both of you on the floor and looking in utter disbelief at the mess you had made of the room.

“Shit. Again you two? I need to get here quicker next time,” The man then caught your eye and winked at you in particular, “Maybe next time I can join in”

Ignis stood up to face him; cock still out and totally unashamed of his nudity; or the filthy colour of his skin. 

“Argentum,” Ignis’ voice was unenthused “Do you have anything actually productive to add?”

Prompto looked dejected but picked himself up quickly enough.

“Right then. I’ll leave you psychopaths to it,” the blonde turned to walk away. “The clean-up crew will be here in half an hour and I’m sure as hell they don’t want to see your cocks”

Ignis paid him no attention as he turned back to you; you could see your own reflection in his glasses. Your face and skin covered in blood and your hair; stained red fanned out like a sick, twisted halo. You could see the mess he had made of your chest; the loose bills surrounding the both of you and the way that the blood around you was parted in the shape of your bodies.

Ignis pulled you towards him and bit down hard on your neck. 

“That gives us time for another round. If you’re up for it,” his voice all lust.

You had never been more ready for anything in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? How did I go with capturing a male reader and how do you think I could improve? Let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy *sweats*  
> This is by far one of my favourite things that I have ever written. 
> 
> PSA my dear readers. Don't lick cocaine mixed with someone else's blood off your lovers body. 
> 
> What did you think? Were you disgusted? Aroused? Confused? Let me know
> 
> <3 Rev


End file.
